Loving Touch
by RoxasLemonadeStand
Summary: AU. It didn't matter which school he was in, what talents or goals he inspired to do, or the amount of affection he got from school girls. Roxas always ended up with the most unlikely of people, whether it was his school nurse, his art teacher, or his yoga trainer. Three stories, three forbidden loves, and one lucky student. Roxas x Kairi/Naminé/Xion LEMON Collection!
1. Enjoyable Medicine

_- Enjoyable Medicine -_

_Pairing: Roxas x Kairi_

_Order for I4dybu61_

_Warning: This story features sexual content, read further if you are the appropriate age._

* * *

Roxas only had a few months of high school before graduation, and he wasted no time of the week to spend as much time with his beloved school nurse. Believe it or not, the spiky blonde was in a passionate relationship with his adult nurse, who welcomed his animalist urges with desires of her own.

Kairi was the school's nurse, always wearing a white coat and glasses, seductive black stockings, and high heels that completed her attire. She carried beautiful ocean blue eyes, blazing red hair that reached to her back, and pure skin that only one student had the pleasure of touching. She was a woman in her prime, in her early thirties, and yearned for the touch of someone who'd care about her, only to find it in her young student from school.

It was during one early afternoon when Kairi locked the door to the nursing room, leaving her and her favorite student alone as they directed their steamy affection to one of the standard beds.

Roxas hovered over his red haired maiden on the bed as he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue past her teeth as the two moaned softly in the quiet room. His beloved nurse wrapped her hands around his neck as their tongues began to dance, gridding their clothed bodies against one another as she spread her legs on either side of her student's waist.

"You're being extra frisky today, Roxas," the red haired nurse breathed between kisses.

"Only because we haven't done it in weeks," he answered smugly.

Kairi giggled and began unbuttoning her white jacket, while Roxas did the same as they continued to kiss passionately. The two tossed their upper clothing until Roxas was left shirtless, while his beloved nurse only wore her black bra, revealing her ample breasts that Roxas couldn't wait to touch once again.

"Roxas," she purred, directing her eyes elsewhere. "As your school nurse, I believe you need another check up."

The blonde haired student smirked and started unbuckling his belt, while Kairi watched with hunger in her eyes and licked her lips. When Roxas threw his belt aside with their jackets and shirts, he unbuttoned the hook and slowly unzipped his pants down, leaving him only in his boxers while his jeans folded around his knees.

Kairi smiled seductively as she removed her skirt and let them fall to the ground next to the bed, leaving her in nothing but her black bra, panties, and stockings. She gently placed her glasses on the counter next to the bed, stretching her arms back to give her student better access to her slender body.

"You're beautiful," Roxas whispered.

Kairi giggled and proceeded to lift one of her knees to gently tease his crotch, feeling the growing package of her young lover. Meanwhile, Roxas wasted no time in sliding his hands up her smooth stomach and gently slip under her bra, taking her juicy orbs into his warm hands. The red haired nurse released a pleasurable moan, enjoying the massage she received on her breasts.

"Good boy," she cooed, closing her eyes to fully immerse herself in the pleasure.

Roxas rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, licking his lips as he imagined tasting the cherry tips. Kairi unhooked the straps of her bra and released her breasts in their ample glory, watching playfully as her student bent down to take one of her nipples between his lips. The blonde boy suckled and flicked his tongue, pulling lightly as he reduced himself to a hungry infant.

Kairi wrapped an arm around his head and rustled his spiky locks, moaning soft breaths as she continued to slowly squirm on the bed with her young lover on top of her. Roxas redirected his attention to her other breast, providing the same treatment as he slowly suckled like a newborn. He used one hand to firmly hold the breast he was sucking, while the other occupied itself by continuously squeezing her other soft orb.

After getting his fill of her delicious flesh, he retreated back and swiftly moved his attention down to her black panties. Without moving his eyes elsewhere, he completely removed his jeans and tossed them aside, slipping his fingers in the waistband of her panties and pulling down. Kairi smiled mischievously and moved her hips to give him better access in removing her under garments, spreading her legs wide to fully display her sacred area.

Roxas marveled at the sight of her womanhood, taking in every detail as his mouth started to water. Her red folds leaked fluids that flowed like a river, her jewel displayed above, and the aroma tickled his nose as he prepared to dig into the main course.

"Time for your medicine," Kairi purred.

The ravenous blonde took that as a sign to proceed and bent down between her legs, resting his hands firmly on her thighs as he gave his older lover the first lick of many. Kairi released a sharp gasp, arching her back as she felt the surge of pleasure travel from her womanhood to the rest of her body.

"K- Keep going..." she breathed.

Roxas started giving his school nurse frequent licks, tasting more and more of her tangy juices as he fully plunged deeper into her wet cavern. He penetrated his tongue into her sacred garden, flicking his wet appendage between her folds as he tried to keep her legs from flexing.

The red haired nurse started moaning loudly, clenching her hands on the sides of the bed, and wrapped her legs around her student's head to smother him deeper into her womanhood.

The feeling of a young handsome boy eating her out made Kairi feel despicable, yet the forbidden flavor made this taboo act even more enjoyable to experience, and sent her into complete bliss and salvation. With a choked cry, she finally released herself into her student's awaiting mouth, hearing the low gulps as Roxas drank in all the medicine his nurse provided for him.

Kairi looked down and stared with half lit eyes, placing her hands on her young lover's head as she lightly rocked her hips, making sure her student received all the nutrients that flowed out of her sacred area.

"Good... good boy," she whispered, tangling her fingers in his blonde locks.

Once Roxas finally finished and retreated back again, he whipped his mouth from the leftovers and smirked devilishly. The sight of his woman fully nude, with exception of her black stockings, made the spiky blonde feel truly blessed to have met his beloved nurse during his final year of high school.

Kairi was a woman and a goddess, with perfect curves that glistened sweat, voluptuous breasts, beautiful face, and burning red hair that felt like the finest silk. Roxas couldn't hold himself back and lowered down to meet his older lover's lips, both immediately widening their mouths to fully allow their tongue to twist and dance. The two moaned into their passionate kiss, breaking the silence in the nursing room as they prepared to unify themselves together into one sweating pile of sexual love.

Roxas finally slipped his boxers to his knees, revealing his manhood as he heard a soft gasp from his school nurse. She gawked at his fully grown member with utter astonishment, already feeling its heat as she awaited it to enter her nether.

"Hmm... so big," she whispered.

The spiky haired blonde adjusted their positioning until his member was only inches away from her sacred garden, resting his hands on her legs as he rubbed his fingers over her smooth stockings. He entered her slowly, breathing only occasionally as he felt her warmth on the tip of his manhood.

"Put it in me, Roxas," Kairi begged.

The senior student did what he was ordered to do and penetrated deep into her wet folds, hearing the vulgar slapping noise as heat consumed his sensitive member. The red haired nurse released a loud moan as he impaled her insides, feeling even dirtier as she accepted the realization that she was having sexual intercourse with a high school student.

"Ah, Roxas, I love you," she moaned.

The blonde student lowered back down to meet his lover's lips, slowly moving his hips in and out as they began their forbidden love making. Kairi circled her arms around his back and wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning into his mouth as surges of pleasure flooded her senses from his repeated plunges.

The nursing room was quiet, while the hallways and class rooms in the school were crowded with students and teachers. Thankfully, Kairi locked the door before they began committing their secret affection, while the unknowing students outside continued their weekly routines.

Roxas began thrusting faster, harder, and more intensely as he continued to kiss his older woman to muffle her moans. He had her right where he wanted her, under him in a uncompromising position and in his control. Usually, she'll be the one on top and calling the shots, considering he felt lucky to even be the one having sex with her at the time. But now he was proving his dominance, showing his school nurse that he wasn't the timid boy from long ago.

"God, you feel so good," he breathed between kisses.

Kairi's insides were choking his manhood, slipping and sliding as their sweating forms created friction, their hands traveling over each other's skins as they refused to separate their frequent kisses.

Roxas quickly grabbed one her breasts into his hand, squeezing harshly on her soft flesh while pinching her nipple between his thumb and index finger. The red haired nurse was producing fluids around his manhood, providing easy lubricant for him to thrust faster and easier, making soft slapping noises that broke the silence in the empty room.

"Ah... oh, Roxas, I'm coming!" Kairi cried.

Without warning or prevention, she came with a feminine cry and flooded her student's member with her liquid. The overwhelming feeling drove Roxas to the edge as well, and he released his seed with a deep thrust into her nether, sending his warm essence past her cervix and into her womb. Kairi moaned loudly from the warm feeling in the pit of her gut, arching her back as she pushed her beloved student into her chest.

Roxas rolled off his climax with slow thrusts, making sure his woman received all that he had saved up for her in weeks. Small traces of seed leaked from their joined skins, over flooding her womanhood as they collapsed into each other's sweating forms.

It took a couple minutes before they finally had the energy to stand and gather their clothes, sitting comfortably on the bed as they fixed the buttons on their jackets. Kairi put the finishing touch by adjusting her glasses, returning back to her professional status as she gave a forced cough to clear her throat.

"I believe you're well enough to return to class," she spoke playfully.

"I don't know," Roxas answered calmly, fixing the collar on his white shirt. "I might need more medicine to finish the week."

The red haired nurse giggled and gave him a seductive smirk, standing up as she moved in front of him. "Perhaps after school, but right now I have to get back to work," she sighed.

The spiky haired blonde chuckled and stood, looking up to meet his teacher's eyes as he went up on the tips of his toes to meet her lips. They kissed tenderly, sucking on each other's lower lip as they finally separated after a minute of intimacy.

Kairi went back to her desk and filled out the slip for her blonde haired student to return back to class, giving him a final goodbye with a kiss on the lips as she unlocked the nursing room door as he head out. They'd lost count on how many times they made love in the nursing room, but it certainly won't be the last considering they only had a few months for graduation.

* * *

_Next chapter preview..._

_- Artistic Views -_

_Pairing: Roxas x Naminé_

_Summary: Roxas is an inspiring artist and is loved by all the girls, including his art teacher, Miss Naminé.  
_

* * *

_We appreciate you taking the time to read, leave a review and tell us what you think!_

_Next order?_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy…**


	2. Artistic Views

_- Artistic Views -_

_Pairing: Roxas x Naminé_

_Order for Sleepette_

___Warning: This story features sexual content, read further if you are the appropriate age._

* * *

Being the top art student had its advantages, Roxas was recognized by many art universities, he was admired by his peers, he accomplished many artist tasks for his school, and he developed a secret relationship with his art teacher, Miss Naminé.

The tranquil young woman was the school's art teacher, with long platinum blonde hair, pure pale skin, and elegant blue eyes. She was always calm and polite, speaking in her beautiful voice as she guided her students to become artists of multiple talents. She usually wore sweaters and black pants, and even her number one student didn't know much about what she wore underneath.

But when Roxas first entered her class and gained his reputation as an inspiring artist, the pure teacher couldn't help but be fond of the handsome blonde like many school girls before. It was early spring when the two were finally alone, and one thing led to another and they found themselves kissing intimately on one of her art tables in the room.

After a couple months of strict make out sessions and foreplay, Naminé took it upon herself to reward her favorite student one day after school. Roxas sat comfortably in his seat and accepted all of it, allowing his adult teacher to straddle his waist, wrap her arms around his neck, and have their tongues dance in a passionate kiss.

Naminé made sure to lock the doors and block the windows with the blinders, making sure that no one will interrupt their provocative acts.

Even when they were committing these forbidden actions, she continued to display a sense of nobility and grace, lifting her student's chin with her elegant fingers as she sucked at his lower lip. Roxas on the other hand, always felt nervous and acted on lust and desperation alone, resting his hands on his teacher's waist as they kissed.

"You're amazing," he breathed hastily.

Naminé halted their kisses and leaned back, placing her smooth hand on his warm cheek. "You're sweet," she responded softly.

The blonde haired teacher took the moment of silence to stand up, hearing the tapping of her high-heels as she fixed her hair. Roxas felt disappointed for a second when he thought their session was over, only to be completely dumbfounded when his beloved teacher went on her knees between his legs.

"Wh- what are you doing?" He questioned in a weak voice.

Naminé smiled calmly and proceeded to place her hands on his thighs, keeping his legs nice and spread as she hovered over his crotch. "Rewarding my pupil for his artistic efforts," she spoke boldly.

Roxas could only squirm in his chair and watch with twitching eyes as his art teacher unbuckled his belt, slowly reducing the barriers between her and his growing manhood. Once his belt was free and tossed aside, she wasted no time in unhooking the button and pulling his zipper down, already seeing the slight bulge of his black boxers.

The timid student released a half breath, clenching his hands on the wood of the chair he sat on. "M- Miss Naminé, you don't..." he choked.

The seductive art teacher hushed his plea softly, slipping her fingers in the waistband of his boxers and slowly descended them down until his fully grown member sprung free. She was somewhat startled when the erect meat almost hit her face, but quickly composed herself as she eyed her price with full examination.

"Quite impressive," she admired.

The very breath from his older lover made Roxas almost reach over the edge, biting his teeth as he struggled to get a hold of himself. Meanwhile, Naminé simply brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and examine her student's manhood by adjusting her view around it, like she was getting a mental photo to sculpt it later.

"Quite impressive indeed," she repeated fondly.

Roxas gasped when he felt her gentle fingers touch the shaft of his member, wrapping her hand around his manhood as she gave him a teasing squeeze. She began with soft strokes, sending surges of pleasure throughout his body as he groaned with each meeting of her thumb to the head of his member.

Naminé trailed her fingers on the veins, rubbing her thumb over the sensitive head, and gently squeezed the base as she fully immersed in the experiment. She felt fascinated by her young student's reactions, noticing what made him groan, grunt, or choke whenever she touched him specifically.

Then she decided to increase the tension by adding another hand, using one to stroke the base while the other teased the package that hung underneath. She tested the weight, squeezed occasionally, and kept her gaze up to watch her troubled student squirm under pressure.

Roxas had half lit eyes as he stared up at the ceiling, trying with all his strength to hold back his boiling climax, jerking his hips as he accidently added to the pleasure he was receiving. He released heavy breaths and sweat drops cascaded down his forehead, trying his best to keep his voice down for the sake of keeping their relationship a secret.

"Are you enjoying this?" Naminé questioned calmly.

"Y- Yes... Miss Naminé," he answered between groans.

"Good," she spoke happily, inching her lips closer to his length. "Then allow me to make it better."

Without warning, she gave her younger lover a slow lick from the base of his length to the head, flicking at the slit to gather the pre-cum that produced from her previous strokes. She committed this vulgar act with such calm and clear motions, showing neither pleasure nor disgust as she continued her slow licks.

She adjusted herself to licking the sides, moving the sensitive member around to give her better access to clean every inch without regret. Then she would claim the base into her mouth with a soft muffle, tasting her favorite student's meaty flavor while she continued to massage his package.

"M- Miss Naminé," Roxas warned, jolting his hips as he felt his boiling point. "I can't hold it... anymore!"

The blonde haired teacher awaited her student's climax and cupped the head of his length, squeezing his package to force him to release into her palm. She eventually felt the warm substance gather in her hand, hearing her blonde student's choked groans as she hushed him into a calm silence.

Roxas felt like all his energy was drained from his body, collapsing into the chair as he breathed heavy breaths with his eyes closed. Meanwhile, his calm teacher retracted her dirtied hand, moving her fingers as she watched the white liquid stick and drop from her palm.

Roxas had the energy enough to watch his once pure teacher taste his seed, sucking her fingers tenderly as she cleaned her hand free from his substance.

"Interesting flavor," she commented, directing her blue eyes back at her beloved student.

She grasped his member once again, earning a low grunt as she began stroking him back into full growth. Roxas couldn't believe she was willing to continue after his first climax, returning back to his struggling state as he groaned and choked in the chair. It didn't take long before he was fully grown again, allowing his older lover to go back to tasting his base with teasing licks.

Miss Naminé smiled devilishly and rested her student's length on her cheek, releasing a mischievous giggle as she spoke in fluent French.

"_Bon appétit_," she teased.

The seductive art teacher slipped the head of her younger lover's length between her lips, flicking her tongue over the slit as she started to reward him with subtle sucks. Meanwhile, Roxas couldn't withhold his desire any longer and placed his hands on his teacher's head, feeling her silky blonde locks between his fingers as he urged her to take more of him.

Naminé obliged and closed her eyes, taking more of his manhood into her wet mouth as she suckled him more frequently, resting her elegant hands in his inner thighs to keep his legs from bucking. Roxas started meeting her half way, adjusting his hips to thrust lightly into her teacher's awaiting mouth, blurring his vision as he slowly lost the will to think.

The art room was quiet besides the subtle suckling noises the teacher committed with her student, licking the under base of his manhood as she began bobbing her head fiercely.

"Miss Naminé, I- I love you... so much," Roxas groaned without thinking, tilting his head back as the pleasure began to boil in his gut.

If she was physically able to, Naminé would respond to her student's confession with a chuckle and slight smile, but she instead grasped his sensitive package and squeezed tenderly at the pair. Saliva began to roll down her chin as her sucks became more forceful and fierce, taking him deep into her throat in a second then retreat back until only the head remained in her lips.

Roxas couldn't understand how his unwavering teacher continued this vulgar act with such a calm expression, with her eyes half lit, displaying little reaction to giving oral sex to her student, and made no sounds as she suckled him deeper into her mouth. It made him question whether or not she was enjoying this, considering she hardly ever expressed anything profound during the months he got to know her personally.

"Miss Naminé... I can't..." Roxas choked, clenching his teeth as he reached his denouement for the second time.

His beloved teacher responded simply by rubbing her hands gently on his thighs, continuing to bob her head ferociously as she suckled him closer to release. And it only took a couple more seconds before he finally erupted into her awaiting mouth, groaning heavily as he jolted his hips in response to his climax.

Naminé finally showed signs of interest as she calmly opened her eyes, feeling her student's warm substance fill her throat as she began consuming his seed with slow gulps. The eruption was sudden and a trace of seed trailed down her chin, but she was too busy indulging on her younger lover's essence to care. Meanwhile, Roxas simply collapsed back onto the chair in exhaustion as he relished the indescribable pleasure he felt today after school.

The art teacher delve deeper between his legs and took more into her mouth, licking the last traces of seed that came from the slit, and coaxed his shaft with one hand as she finished her feast with a subtle pop. She then proceeded to give his aching member a teasing kiss on the head, before bidding farewell and standing back up on her feet.

Roxas cringed as he struggled to return everything below the belt to their rightful order, feeling rather sore from the amount of attention he got today.

Miss Naminé brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, and slowly made her way back to her desk. But the timid student decided to say something to stop her, feeling his affectionate urges take over him as he spoke in weak hastily words.

"Miss Naminé, thank you... for everything," he halted for a second before continuing. "I should... return the favor."

The blonde haired teacher turned and gave her art student a calm glare, only to slightly give off a flattered smile as she released a soft chuckle. She walked back towards her younger lover and bent down, placing two fingers under his chin as she met his lips with her own. The kiss only lasted for a second, but it left enough of an impact to bring life back to the young blonde's body.

She looked into his eyes with her ocean blue ones, speaking softly as she glided her elegant hand down his chest. "Perhaps... after your graduation, we will celebrate at my place."

And Roxas would be more than willing to skip his friend's parties and his family's celebrations to meet his beloved teacher at her home, to embrace her in his arms as true lovers as they finally entangled into their first act of love making. He would be counting the months, weeks, and days until graduation, and the only thing he would be thinking about is his art teacher sitting among the others in the side lines.

It didn't matter if it was wrong or forbidden; art had no morality or reason, and what was ugly to some was truly beautiful to others.

* * *

_Next chapter preview..._

_- Physical Healing -_

_Pairing: Roxas x Xion  
_

_Summary: After an accident that leaves Roxas crippled and in need of physical therapy, he finds that his personal yoga trainer has other means of healing him.  
_

* * *

_We appreciate you taking the time to read, leave a review and tell us what you think!_

_Next order?_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy…**


	3. Physical Healing

_- Physical Healing -_

_Pairing: Roxas x Xion_

_Order for GuardianOfTime21_

___Warning: This story features sexual content, read further if you are the appropriate age._

* * *

Roxas felt miserable, vulnerable, and misguided when he received the results of his examination, witnessing his world crashing down in a single moment. He graduated from high school and was prepared to join the military, to make a man out of himself and see the world in its entire splendor, only to find his luck running out when he was involved in a car accident and dislocated his back.

Now he won't be eligible to join the military for the next two years until he fully recovered, spending the first two weeks in the hospital before he was even able to stand up. Roxas was assigned to physical therapy and was scheduled to take yoga classes, with of course the least amount of enthusiasm he had left in him.

But nothing prepared him for what he experienced in yoga class, as if the heavens were giving him a consolation prize after being rejected by his main goal in life. The eighteen year old blonde found himself at the mercy of his unique yoga trainer, who saw threw his turmoil persona and coaxed him out of his darkness and aching pains.

After the accident Roxas became a no-nonsense kind of person, but his yoga trainer helped him through his hard exterior and reduce him into a calm, exhausted, and blank state of mind. He became involved in a rather sexual relationship with his trainer, Xion, who was seven years his senior and gorgeous to the bone.

Xion was a woman in her prime, with short raven hair, dark blue eyes, an hourglass figure, and perfect pale skin. She would always wear her short yoga pants, sleeveless top with a cut down to her stomach to reveal her curves and belly button, and nothing else. Roxas knew first hand that she didn't wear anything underneath, but figured it was only the case during their private sessions.

It was a Wednesday and Roxas was being driven by his parents to attend to his next yoga session, while of course being playfully ignorant when his parents asked him questions about what he did during his physical therapy. When they arrived at the private gym and entered, Roxas immediately gulped and eyed his trainer as she stretched and bend on the gym floor.

But then the raven haired woman quickly stood and welcomed the family into her company. She displayed a cheerful and pure persona, clapping her hands together as she stood up straight in her gym wear.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. And Mrs. Strife," she spoke kindly.

While his parents were busy making simple greetings, Roxas took the moment to gawk at his yoga trainer from down to up. He always admired her long legs, along with her ample thighs that were prominently displayed thanks to her short gym pants. She wasn't wearing any socks or shoes, flexing her cute toes on the soft mat she was stretching on earlier. Her short top revealed her belly button, while also teasing her decent sized chest underneath.

"It's been three months since your first session, Roxas," she mentioned, breaking his deep thought. "Congratulations!"

"Yeah..." Roxas answered casually, scratching the back of his head. "Thanks for all your help."

"You've improved so much, you should be proud," his mother spoke happily.

His dad gave him a good pat on the shoulder, which the young blonde simply responded with a slight smirk for confirmation. Roxas didn't particularly like it when his parents acted so parent-like when he was around Xion, especially under the abnormal circumstance he was in with his yoga trainer. It was like a bad first impression when introducing your girlfriend to your embarrassing parents, only this felt a hundred times more awkward.

But his raven haired trainer acted friendly and professional whenever they were around, like she truly was just a yoga trainer helping their son get his health back. After his parents finished their greetings and left the two alone, Xion simply giggled and started setting up their yoga session.

Roxas could never tell when his trainer decided to turn work into pleasure, whether it was the beginning, middle, or end of their session. In this case, it started right away as the crippled blonde was asked to do a downward facing dog position, with his limbs on all fours and lining his back and legs into an upside down V formation.

"Xi- Xion..." he groaned, finding it hard to keep this position when a certain action was being done to his body.

His seductive trainer was right behind him, with her half lit eyes as she watched him struggle, her mischievous smile as she released the occasional giggle, and her hands touching her student's sensitive manhood between his legs.

"Keep going, you've almost broke your record from last time," Xion whispered.

Roxas had his gym pants slightly down in the front, with his length exposed as his yoga trainer took it upon herself to stroke him softly with one hand while the other massaged at his package. He already began to form sweat drops on his face by time she started touching him, and his teeth clenched hard when the pain in his spine returned due this uncomfortable position.

"I- I can't keep going..." he choked, feeling his boiling point.

"Then let it all go," Xion cooed, working extra hard on his member.

With a few more strokes Roxas finally released his first load on the gym floor, jolting his body rigid as he groaned deeply from the satisfying feeling. Meanwhile, Xion simply giggled playfully and helped coaxed the rest from her beloved student, allowing the sticky white fluids to drip onto her gym floor.

After Roxas collapsed from the brief exhaustion while quickly adjusting his under garments back into place and Xion generously cleaned the floor, the two ended up sitting causally beside one another until the spiky blonde was ready to move on to their next task. Roxas had the attitude to keep to himself with a somewhat no nonsense expression, keeping his eyes elsewhere while his adult trainer hummed to herself with a smile on her face.

The spiky blonde took the moment of repose to glance at his trainer's figure again, eyeing her long and primal legs as he began to grow a desire to taste and feel them for himself. Being a gym and yoga trainer, Xion had the perfect body to match her cute face, with perfect curves surrounding her lean muscles, glistening skin that tasted as good as they looked, and a young face with slight rosy cheeks to complete her young woman stature.

"You're being extra inpatient today," Xion commented, breaking her student's gaze at her body.

Roxas huffed and looked away, being his usual cold and closed self as he decided to say what was on his mind. "Could we not play around and just... have sex," he questioned half-heartedly.

Xion quickly raised her eyebrows and gave her student a half serious expression, thinking through his hard exterior as she tried looking deeper into what's troubling him. But then she smiled warmly and chuckled for a second, deciding that a better way to get through to him is through physical means.

"Alright," she answered simply, standing up as she moved in front of her beloved student. "You've improved since your first session so I think you deserve a day off."

Without another word of consent, Xion quickly hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her shorts and slipped them down her legs, already revealing her most private and sacred of areas. She held neither regrets nor fear during her undressing, smirking playfully as she then removed her top to reveal her breasts.

He already knew that his trainer locked the front door to the gym awhile ago so there wasn't any need to secure their secret, leaning back on his elbows as he watched the display of his woman undressing herself. She was naked in no time and Roxas gawked at his yoga trainer through and through, eyeing her breasts with her cherry nipples along with her sacred womanhood.

The raven haired trainer knelt down and positioned herself over her student's waist, who casually placed his hands on her bare hips to feel her smooth milky skin. Roxas was in eye level of her chest, yearning him to lean forward and take one of her rosy tips into his mouth. But Xion had other things in store as she lowered her hands to mess with his gym pants, descending them down until his fully grown manhood was revealed.

"You and your parents interrupted my stretches," she mentioned, staring at her student's length with deep intent. "So I hope you don't mind helping me finish."

Roxas thought they were done with the games today, giving a dark chuckle as he silently agreed to his older lover's request, thinking to himself how much of a pain it was.

The raven haired woman slowly lowered herself onto her student, impaling herself onto his manhood as she released a soft moan. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, placing her hands on her student's shoulders as she prepared to ride him. Meanwhile, Roxas wrapped a single arm around her waist, resting his hand over her opposite rear cheek as he gave the soft flesh a good squeeze.

Xion was of course taller than the blonde considering their age difference, but when they were this close together, they became equal lovers. She began lifting her knees to ascend from his length, then sudden lower back down onto it, creating a slow rhythm as she released occasional breaths of pleasure from the spikes that surged through her being.

Roxas simply took refuge in the valley of her breasts, closing his eyes as he held his woman tightly in his arms, jolting his hips to meet her descends halfway. But his growing lust wasn't satisfied with intimacy and instead made both arms retract and position his hands over her bottom, squeezing tenderly at her soft cheeks as he received a pleasurable gasp from his yoga trainer.

Their pace quickened and their skins created noises as they smacked together, filling the empty gym room with vulgar sounds that were only accompanied by the moans of the raven haired trainer. Roxas moved one hand away from her rear and grasped harshly on her breast, feeling her decent sized orb that was enough to fill his palm and hand. He brought his mouth towards the soft orb and slipped her perked nipple between his lips, holding the tip tightly as he tasted her with his tongue.

Xion began slamming herself down onto her student, embracing his head into her chest as she began nurturing him as Roxas began suckling at her breast. The spiky haired blonde took more into his mouth, sucking ravenously as he flicked his tongue over her tender flesh.

"Thirsty, aren't we?" Xion breathed during her plunges.

Roxas ignored her teasing and moved on to her other neglected tip, sucking hungrily as his boiling point slowly emerged. But his thoughts went elsewhere as he began contemplating how immoral their actions were, how blissfully ignorant his parents were when they dropped him off here, expecting him and his trainer to innocently go through their respected roles, but only to instead commit such forbidden and sexual acts of lust.

His amusing thoughts were interrupted as the end began to creep up behind him, making him cringe and groan as his climax arrived without permission. Roxas thrust his hips upward as he released his seed without warning, making his raven haired woman gasp from the sudden warmth that shot up her gut. The sudden pleasure almost brought her over the edge, but she remembered her tranquil skills and held back her release until later.

Xion welcomed his white essence as she circled her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his spiky mane as he rolled over his climax inside of her nether. After he finished and the two separated, Roxas took it upon himself to remove his sweating clothes so he could join his trainer in the nude.

The raven haired woman stared at her beloved student up from down, admiring his toned chest and abs, his well built form, and the sight of his manhood. She rested back onto her bottom and leaned back on her arms, ignoring the fact that she was naked and revealing every bit to herself to her young lover.

"Still up for more?" She asked teasingly.

"Of course," Roxas answered coldly. "I'm not a kid."

Xion responded to his rude answer with a friendly chuckle, positioning herself rather seductively as she welcomed him with open legs. The eager blonde accepted her allure and positioned himself above her, placing his hands on her milky thighs as he stared down at his woman with lustful eyes.

The raven haired trainer decided to change their traditional position into a more unique one, rolling to her side as she lifted one leg in the air, allowing Roxas to grab hold and balance it on his left side as he entered her wet cavern for the second time. He was now on his knees between her bottom leg while the other rested onto him, his manhood penetrating her sacred garden sideways as they prepared to move.

"Do you mind holding my leg straight, I haven't fully stretched it yet," Xion asked with hasty breaths, feeling the impalement that was done to her.

Roxas breathed heavily and helped straightened her leg in her air, coursing one of his hands up and down her thigh as a means of comfort, while Xion cringed from the string aching pain that surged from her ankle to her waist. The blonde student began slowly entering and exiting from his yoga trainer's womanhood, subduing her pain with pleasure as they began their second act of love making.

Xion balanced her upper body with one elbow and started to moan deep in her throat, closing her eyes as she felt her student's manhood make friction between her soaked walls. She was too consumed with pleasure that she didn't notice that her younger lover was reading through her, watching with serious eyes as he gave her leg a soft kiss.

"Thank you... now let's change positions," Xion breathed between thrusts.

Now the raven haired woman was on all fours, her rear raised up as she welcomed her student to enter her again, while she arched her back to complete her upward facing dog position. The sudden interruption of her student's manhood entering her made Xion release a deep moan, clenching her hands on her gym floor as he went as deep as could inside of her nether.

Roxas was again on his knees behind her with his hands holding her hips steady, looking down at her bare back as he yearned for a taste. And before they began to continue their sexual session, he lowered himself down to trace his teasing tongue over her spine, tasting the salty sweat of her skin as he smiled devilishly.

"Pretty delicious," he spoke boldly.

Xion was surprised by his rather vulgar action and turned her gaze over her shoulder, giving her young lover a wink as she awaited his thrusts. The two continued their sexual session with casual impacts, jolting the moaning trainer forward as her breasts moved along with her, while Roxas decided to give her a teasing smack on her rear.

"You're being so naughty today," Xion moaned playfully.

And he only felt more evil as he reached under her form and grasped her breasts into his firm hands, receiving a shocked gasp as he lifted her upper body up against him as he continued to thrust into her wet cavern. He licked the salty sweat from her shoulder and trailed up to her neck, taking her irresistible flesh into his mouth as he started giving her powerful thrusts.

Xion placed her hands over his, who were still groping her chest, and welcomed his tender kisses by allowing better access to her neck. His hands massaged her breasts in circular motions, rubbing her nipples with similar motions with is thumbs and thrust upward into her soaking womanhood.

But then a spike of pain emerged from his half recovered spine, making Roxas loose the strength to keep going as he fell back onto the gym floor, accidently pulling his trainer along with him as she released a surprised gasp from the sudden collapse. The two ended up on the ground as they breathed heavily from their sexual tension, Xion resting her back on top of her student's chest as they found no energy to move.

"Are you okay, Roxas," she asked in a concerning tone.

"Yeah..." he answered weakly, resting his hands on her bare stomach. "I just... went ahead of myself."

Xion then quickly lifted herself and faced her young student with a warm smile, placing a hand on his cheek as she straddled him. "Then let me finish for us," she offered.

Roxas glanced up at his yoga trainers glistening form, marveling how her beautiful body shined in the room's light, licking his lips as he watched his woman quickly stretch before they began their final act.

Xion gave him a show to remember, stretching her arms over her head as she rolled her hips, displaying everything he liked about her physical form. She gave her student a yearning expression, fluttering her eyes as she lowered herself onto his awaiting manhood one more. She adjusted herself into a sitting position with her arms resting on his knees, showing everything as their skins rubbed and soaked with one another.

Roxas leaned his head back and stared up into her ceiling lights, focusing solely on the pleasurable feeling that was being done to him. While his yoga trainer rode him, Roxas closed his eyes and let out the occasional groan from the overlaps of pleasure surging through his sweating body. He felt like he was engulfed in ecstasy, letting go of all his problems as his own personal angel gave him salvation.

"Are you okay?" Xion asked during her plunges.

The young blonde answered with a lazy head nod, placing a hand over her leg to get a good feel of her skin. The end was slowly coming and Roxas feared for it, wishing that he could stay in this blissful state forever with his trainer, exchanging nothing but sexual love and pleasure alone for eternity.

But all good things come to an end, including hopes and dreams, as Roxas released a choked grunt as he released into beloved trainer for the second time, sending a title wave of seed into her womb as she moaned loudly from the unbearable pleasure. Xion couldn't hold it anymore and climaxed as well, flooding her student's manhood with her juices to the point of overflow, leaking their mixed fluids from their joined skins as they finally ended their session for the day.

During their brief moment of recovery, Roxas punished himself as he thought back on what they've done. He questioned the point of all of this, why he took physical therapy in the first place if he couldn't even take the lead with is woman during intimacy, having to resort to letting her take over to finish them off. This day was to celebrate his recovery from the back injury he received from the accident, yet returning to his normal life still felt out of reach.

Xion noticed her student's sorrow and got his attention, alluring him with her index finger as she tried testing him to lift himself up towards her. The blonde accepted her challenge as he positioned his arms to push his upper body up; groaning painfully as he slowly rose from the floor to meet his beloved trainer who was still sitting naked on his waist. When he was close enough she placed her elegant hands on his shoulders to aid him towards her, until they finally embraced in cold sweat as Xion released a sudden gasp from the feeling.

"I know you can do it," she whispered in his ear.

"What makes you so sure?" Roxas questioned.

Xion made her young student look into her eyes as she slowly leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers as they melted into their first kiss since their last session. She could already feel his manhood growing around the walls of her nether, perhaps thinking that it might not be the end of their yoga session just yet.

"Because you're my only man," she answered between kisses, tracing her tongue over his bottom lip. "And I know you're stronger than this."

Roxas felt his energy returning and he raised his arms to feel his woman's body once more, placing one hand on her bottom while the other found its way to her breast. He lowered his head and took the rosy nipple into his mouth again, suckling tenderly as his trainer began to rock her hips against his growing length. The two started making love, performing multiple positions as they stained the gym floor with their sweat.

By time his parents arrived to pick him up, Roxas and Xion had already cleaned themselves up and gathered their clothes, taking on the forms of two people who just got done doing an extreme workout. This of course went over the heads of his parent's concerns and they waved goodbye to his personal trainer with friendly smiles, while their son silently looked back to see his older lover give him a wink and a smirk, receiving a genuine look of satisfaction from the teen who thought he lost hope.

* * *

_We appreciate you taking the time to read, leave a review and tell us what you think!_

_And don't forget to vote on our new poll to see which Final Fantasy character will be featured in the next Moogle Lemonade! _

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy…**


End file.
